vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol and Esther
The relationship between Original family members Esther and Kol. Kol was Esther's fourth son and youngest after the death of Henrik. The extent of their relationship before the series remains unknown however their mother-son bond was broken after Esther betrayed her family and unsuccessfully attempted to kill her children. Despite the betrayal, Esther later brought Kol back from the Other Side with her, having him help her in her plans for New Orleans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season 3 In Bringing Out The Dead, Kol and his siblings are awakened by Elijah. They threaten to leave Klaus and become a family without him. When Esther suddenly arrives, having been kept in a coffin as well, Kol is visibly shocked by her survival. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther planned a family reunion ball. While Kol prepared for the ball with his siblings, he engaged in an argument with Klaus which Esther quickly stopped before it got out of hand. She later defended Kol's anger about being daggered for a century. At the ball, Esther secretly planned on linking her children together so she could kill them, having grown disgusted by the monsters her children had become. Kol drank the champagne that unknowingly linked him together with his siblings. Kol disappointed Esther by trying to kill Matt Donavan after the ball, going against the rules she had made. In her rage she said he had "disgraced their family" with his actions. In All My Children, Kol teamed up with Klaus and Elijah to try to stop Esther's plan to kill them all. Kol mocked Finn for being his mother's pet "sacrificial lamb" and Esther retaliates by stating that Finn has better moral standards than Kol could even imagine. The boys try to confront Esther and she quotes, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry, you’ve wasted your time." Esther continues with her plan of trying to kill her sons in a couple of weeks by using Elena's blood and turning Alaric into a vampire hunter, however her previous unsuccessful plan was the cause of Kol fleeing Mystic Falls. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Rebirth, it is revealed that, in addition to ressurecting herself and Finn, Esther also ressurected Kol, transferring both her sons' spirits into the bodies of witches. When gathering together, Kol proclaimed to her how much he loved his new body. She explained her hopes of having a family reunion and wanted Kol and Finn to help her make it happen. In Alive and Kicking, Kol continued to possess the body of Kaleb, keeping an eye on Davina for his mother. He went with his mother and Finn to watch as moonlight rings were being created for their planned army of werewolves. Later, using his persona as Kaleb, he went on a date with Davina, but Esther ruined it when she order the werewolves to attack them to make it look real. Kol didn't take well to that and Esther used her magic to make Kol's head hurt and nose bleed, forcing him to his knees and threatening him, saying that he should be grateful and submissive to her. She then asked him how all of those werewolves had been killed, questioning him on what weapon Davina had used to save herself. Kol saw that she didn't have his best interests in mind or heart, so he lied about being knocked out during the battle, and didn't reveal that he had learned that Mikael had returned. In Live and Let Die, Esther and Kol performed a spell to try and find Davina but Kol was distracted by his phone. Esther tried to get him to focus but was having trouble. Finn arrived and immediately started mocking Kol for being unable to keep track of a teenager which caused a shallow argument between the two brothers. Esther got her sons to stop their bickering. In Red Door, when Kol's identity was found out by Davina he defended his actions by saying that even though his mother brought him back to life, she was mad as a hatter and he didn't want to be her lackey. Trivia *Despite previously being enemies, after their respective deaths, they appear to have made peace with one another, and are now allies. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed